Perfect
by Life'sNotWorthTriangles
Summary: Hey guys! So I wrote this fanfic a really long time ago and I figured why not get it off my chest and into the public because it is really personal and I've never shown it to anyone. Not even my boyfriend. Anyway, before you start reading I'm sorry for any spelling errors and or grammar mistakes. Like I said, this was written a long time ago. Also: there are some plot holes .
1. Chapter 1

Perfect.

Have you ever met someone and felt like they were perfect? I'm Marci and this is my story.

November 19th, 2013

"She'll never make it to January." Sophie stated.

"Yes I will!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"I don't think so!" Benjamin sung back.

I should explain. My name is Marci Car and I am addicted to pens. Yes, pens. As in the writing utensil.

Anyway, apparently, writing on myself bugged Benjamin so much that he finally snapped. He made me sign a contract stating that I couldn't use a pen, of any sort, until January 2nd. I know I said I could make it, but I think I just lied to them and myself...

Perfect.

December 5th, 2013

Okay, I didn't realise that this stupid contract was going to make me develop feelings for him. But it's just a stupid crush, right? Every since I signed that contract, he's been acting different around me. He started smiling more at me. He apologised countless times when he called me "crazy" and I got upset. His friends have begun acting different, too. They tease him every time I'm near. I asked my friends about it and they said that he probably likes me. I said it was preposterous. Because it is, right?

Perfect.

December 24th, 2013

It is now Christmas Eve (Christmas Break) and for some strange reason, I miss him.

On the last day, we shared the candy bar he got me for Christmas. The green and silver polka dotted wrapping paper in which held the delicious treat, now resides in a box with a heavy duty lock. Sometimes I get it out when I'm sad. I love the name his name is scrawled on the inside. I adore his poor penmanship.

Perfect.

December 24th, 2013

The clock keeps ticking and it's agonizing. Are people supposed to think about their crush 24/7?

There is something wrong with me. What is this feeling inside my heart? It's like desire. I don't understand.

I have been trying everything to get him off my mind. I've wrote poems, got a hair cut, and took interest in Doctor Who. Nothing worked. God what's wrong with me?!

Perfect.

December 26th, 2013

My brother tried to take the wrapping paper from me. I nearly kicked him in the balls.

I now know that I love Benjamin and it's going to take a whole lot of courage to admit it to him.

Perfect.

December 27th, 2013

By this point, I know I love him. But why? Why have I developed this strong feeling for him? And why do I feel like he might love me back?


	2. Chapter 2

Perfect.

December 5th, 2013

Okay, I didn't realise that this stupid contract was going to make me develop feelings for him. But it's just a stupid crush, right? Every since I signed that contract, he's been acting different around me. He started smiling more at me. He apologised countless times when he called me "crazy" and I got upset. His friends have begun acting different, too. They tease him every time I'm near. I asked my friends about it and they said that he probably likes me. I said it was preposterous. Because it is, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Perfect.

December 24th, 2013

It is now Christmas Eve (Christmas Break) and for some strange reason, I miss him.

On the last day, we shared the candy bar he got me for Christmas. The green and silver polka dotted wrapping paper in which held the delicious treat, now resides in a box with a heavy duty lock. Sometimes I get it out when I'm sad. I love the name his name is scrawled on the inside. I adore his poor penmanship.


	4. Chapter 4

Perfect.

December 24th, 2013

The clock keeps ticking and it's agonizing. Are people supposed to think about their crush 24/7?

There is something wrong with me. What is this feeling inside my heart? It's like desire. I don't understand.

I have been trying everything to get him off my mind. I've wrote poems, got a hair cut, and took interest in Doctor Who. Nothing worked. God what's wrong with me?!


	5. Chapter 5

Perfect.

December 26th, 2013

My brother tried to take the wrapping paper from me. I nearly kicked him in the balls.

I now know that I love Benjamin and it's going to take a whole lot of courage to admit it to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Perfect.

December 27th, 2013

By this point, I know I love him. But why? Why have I developed this strong feeling for him? And why do I feel like he might love me back?


End file.
